gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGX-004 Cascade Gundam
|model number=EGX-004 |developed from=EGX-000G79C Pró̱ta Tría |developed into=EGX-004/CL Cascade Gundam Clarent |unit type=Transformable High Mobility Mobile Suit |operators= |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots=Anthony Hemingway |height=18.9 metres |power plant=* |propulsion= |fixed armaments=* x 4 * * x 2 * x 4 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=* x 2 * x 2 |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Drive Surge System *NATRAC I System |optional equipment= |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance=Rise of a Saviour}} The EGX-004 Cascade Gundam (aka Cascade Gundam, Cascade) is a transformable Gundam built at the Athena research base at Colony Sunflower under Project Storm. It is piloted by Anthony Hemingway of the Earth System Peacekeeper Force in the Solar Era. Technology & Combat Characteristics Out of the four machines produced, Cascade has the highest speed and mobility, sporting several variable angle thrusters on the body. It also features a unique frame design which allows it to change between a humanoid mobile suit form and an aerodynamic fighter mode. Cascade serves as both a hit-and-run fighter and close combat type suit, featuring two wing-mounted beam blades which allows the unit to literally tear through combat zones. The body features aerodynamic control surfaces as well as a compact reaction control system, allowing the Cascade to manoeuvre in any non-aquatic environment. Additionally, the suit's fighter mode is fitted with landing gear for take off and landing without transforming. Due to it's aerodynamic flight mode it does not require a sub-fight vehicle (such as a Skid) in the atmosphere increasing Cascade's mobility and combat performance, giving it added air superiority over other suits. However, the engine technology used to develop Cascade was not powerful enough to enable it sustainable flight in mobile suit form, relying on traditional flight mechanics to remain airborne while in fighter mode. Instead, Cascade Gundam can use its engines for momentary bursts in mobile suit mode, allowing it to leap high into the air or dash in a chosen direction at high speed. When used in conjunction with the leg mounted beam blades, Cascade becomes a dangerous close range unit. Cascade's engines can switch between airbreathing and solid propellant fuel modes to allow for rapid deployment into space without having to be resupplied. However, this limits the suit's maximum deployment time to accommodate different fuel types, a flaw which was corrected with the introduction of Magnetoplasmadynamic Thruster technology. Unlike the other gundam units produced, the Cascade is fitted with a unique cockpit feature that allows it to rotate up and down. While the chest does stay facing the same direction in both modes, this rotational features can reduce g-forces on the pilot while transforming mid-motion. Cascade Gundam was later upgraded with new weapons and improved thrusters to EGX-004/CL Cascade Gundam Clarent and would be instrumental in creating mass production aerial transformable mobile suits. Armaments ;* :Two standard short range rifle with reasonable power and accuracy to be used in MS Mode, they are stored on the suit's hips when not in use. ;* :Cascade has two sets of twin-linked beam vulcans, one on the head and one on the unit's nose in flight mode for dogfighting. ;* :A heavy weapon used in flight mode, the beam is located under the nose section and delivers a powerful shot. ;* :Two machine guns built into the clavicles of the suit, unlike the other weapons they fire physical rounds with reasonable distance and power. ;* :Cascade has two SR beam sabres for close combat, however, as the suit's frame has to accommodate various additional thrusters and transformation mechanism, the beam sabres cannot be stored on the backpack or shoulders. Instead, the Cascade stores a beam sabre within the top of each forearm, but cannot use them from the containers. ;* :The most unique weapons of Cascade are four beam blades (functionally identical to beam sabres) mounted on the feet and wings to allow the pilot many unexpected combat techniques. These weapons are not detachable and provide the pilot with additional melee weapons while leaving the hands available, alternatively they can be used in fighter mode for cutting through targets on fly-bys. System Features ;*Drive Surge System : ;*NATRAC I System : History Technical History The EGX-004 was produced under Project Storm as part of the United Earth Sphere's R&D drive into MS improvements. Initially Cascade was expected to be offline for much longer due to a flaw in the Storm Drive technology that wasn't expected to be solved until S.E. 77. This flaw was solved by data retrieved by Red Squadron during combat with Echelon special assault suits, the LSE-A037 Sealgair. First Launch Cascade was first launched to help defend against the Echelon assault on Sunflower, it was piloted by Lieutenant Anthony Hemingway but was not fully complete at the time. Fortunately the suit performed well despite lacking the foot-mounted beam blades, shield, machine guns and beam cannon and destroyed the enemy transport together with Lieutenant West piloting Storm Gundam. Second Launch Abandoning Sunflower See also Category:Gundam